It Came From the Nebula Storm
It Came From the Nebula Storm is a one shot special that takes place in the same universe as the main campaign, but on a different planet. Plot Synopsis On the far off planetoid Heldrum in the sector theta is a small struggling restaurant known as the “Toad in the Hole”. It was outside of the town of Bristle Walk on the road leading to the Goblin Kingdom. The construction a new route is threatening to take traffic away from them. It was run by a Hobgoblin by the name of Mr. Shiftgear. One day Mr. Shiftgear called all his employees front and center a motley crew of Kobolds. The shifty machine John Smog, the grizzled veteran cook Brundle, and a prudish struggling actor Williamsmith. Mr. Shiftgear informed them that a health inspector was due for a visit and all the meat in the cooler was tented. He told them they had maybe twelve hours to go get them good meat. The three discussed their options. Due to a nebula storm the area was covered in radiation. John informed them of a person by the name of Old Man Lunglefurth. He ran the Toefinger, a local tourist trap of oddities, but he also had special suits he used to give people tours of the nebula storm. Williamsmith remembered hearing of a hair covered creature started attacking people. They figured that killing it would provide them with meat and do a favor to the local authority, the Routenaut. After gathering their supplies the three small kobolds headed off towards the Toefinger to try and get radiation protection. John brought his owl familiar, Lynch, with him. As Kobold they were not taller than the brush and Brundle and Williamsmith got a little scratched up in the process. Lynch spotted smoke in the distance and red and blue lights in another. Williamsmith didn’t wish to go toward either things. He wanted to the off limit mines until being told that muten gnomes live in there. As the approached the smoke they saw a crashed car admitting smoke. Lynch spotted a large hairy creature try to enter the car, but run off before it could. After examining the car they found the body the bodies of two teen human lover, Tom Gregory and Jane Ashley. They notice the back of Jane’s head was sunken in. They found the teens’ phones. They managed to get into one of the phones. They found texts saying how Jane was worried about being attacked by sasquatches. A kobold Routenaut officer came up behind them with her weapons drawn. Williamsmith recoiled and told her she was ugly. She whipped him with her weapon knocking him down. Her name was Abigail Velhes and she was searching for her missing partner. Brundle explained to her that they were merely hunting for supplies for their pitstop and they just came across the accident. They gave her the phone they found. A loud buzzy thing sound could be heard as three floating creature appeared before them. Williamsmith pulled out his rifle and took aim at one of them and fired hitting them. John took out his toy plastic gun and aimed it into the sky firing three rounds. They arched over and hitting one killing it then hitting another. Abigail turned one of her arms into a club and started to assault one of them. One took cover under the car. John took aim at the car’s gas tank and blow it up. The resulting explosion sent the rest of the party flying and Brundle face down in the mud. After resting up a little and tending to the injures Abigail agreed to aid them and offered them a ride to the toefinger taking them to her car. As they drove down the dirty road towards the attraction John spotted red dots in the road and told them to stop. After getting out they heard the yelling of Old Man Lunglefurth telling them they won’t take his insanity. John used a mage hand to push down on one of the red dots setting off a landmine. He sent up Lynch to scout around seeing it get shot out of the sky. He traced the shot back to the top part of the building. Abigail took out her loudspeaker and had Williamsmith try and talk him down. Lunglefurth told them that a cop barricaded him into the building with something he called little fellers. While he couldn’t leave he also like being protected from the officer. He wouldn’t leave until he felt safe. John excluded from his ramblings that Abigail’s partner barricaded the old man into the attraction house then himself into Lunglefurth’s own home. They went down the road a little further to find Lunglefurth’s shack. John tried to use his mage hand to open the door, but felt something push it back. Abigail informed them that to her knowledge he was just a marksmen, not a magic user. Brundle tried to enter the building next, but started to feel intense gravity push down on him. John tried to sneak around the back and use a conjured crowbar to break in. He also found himself being crushed behind the gravity. Williamsmith decided to check out the outhouse finding the gravity was normal. He opened the outhouse door to find a towering pile of brains with eyes inside. He decided to stab it with his sword to see what would happen. Brundle and John both felt the gravity turn to normal. The turned to see Williamsmith with his eyes rolled back and bleeding as he walked into the outhouse shutting the door. The rest of the party charged forward Abigail swinging the door open to see his upper half was inside the toilet as the rest of him was being sucked in. Brundle and Abigail both grabbed one of his legs and pulled him out. The actor was shaking and foaming from the mouth. Brundle saw that he was choking on his own tongue as he tried to help him. Abigail turned her arm into a taser wand trying to use as a makeshift defibrillator. She succeeded coughing up and looking around at them. Abigail went back to the cabin and did not feel the pressure. Leaving Brundle to tend to Williamsmith Abigail and John went to break in. She opened to door to find more of the brain towers inside. They were shrilled. Abigail saw her partner headless and hanging from the ceiling. John suggested burning it down. Abigail meraly walked away. Thrilled the gang went through with the police sanctioned arson they started to burn down the house. The old man came walking up to see his home on fire. He was an elderly hobgoblin with a giant beard. He took his home burning down well after John told him why. John asked if he had any meat to which the man said all his meat was in his home. The explained if they wanted to hunt they could go down his secret tunnel to the mine to get some suits for protection. He showed them to the outhouse to show that the toilet flips up to reveal a set of stairs. They started to head down the stairs finding mangled bodies and other horrific things. They came two a fork and needed to decide which way to go. John conjured a coin they went left. They came to a storage room. Inside was an old bulldozer and some sticky covered crates. Abigail looked so done with all this event and heard Williamsmith make another comment about her looks. She hit him again with her gun. As he fell his head hit a create knocking it open revealing the suits in need. Abigail wanted them to be on their way as backup was on the way to handle whatever was deeper in the mines. Lunglefurth showed them where to go to find the massive hairy creatures past the radiation storm. As his suit was in the now burned down house he could not join them. After walking through the failed and cancer inducing radiation they found a hurd of the creatures. John cast invisibility on himself and set up snare trap. He made his way around the hurd and and fired a firebolt at one to scare the creatures towards the trap. One of the beasts was now on fire as others tried to put it out only to become ablaze themselves. Others started to run towards the traps. A pile of them started to trip over the trap falling as Williamsmith and Brundle started to kill the ones on the ground. The group started to head back with how much meat they carrying. They saw the large group of Routenaut surrounding the toefinger. They made there way back to the Toad in the Hole to deliver the meat. Appearances * John Smog * Brundle * Williamsmith Notes & Trivia * | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}